Split
Split is the eighth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 9, 2015. It is the eighty-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Stephanie is buried and Tim is no where to be seen. Kate is back in town, forcing Bruce to choose between her and Diana. Clark learns Tim has gone to see Ra's to get him to bring Stephanie back. Harley is "mind-controlled" by the Joker into falling in love with him again. Plot Bruce, Damien, Maggie, Ryder, Allen, Clark, Diana, Barry, Alfred, and Kate are in attendance of Stephanie's funeral. Clark notices Tim is not there and texts him. However, he gets no response. At the mansion, the nine have a silent wake for Stephanie. Afterwards, Clark leaves to find Tim. Kate takes Bruce to the back where she tells Bruce she is gonna be in town for a few weeks and wants to get together with him. Bruce sees Diana and tells Kate he does not know who he wants to be with. At the Joker's base, James, Bane, and Croc watch the news about Stephanie's death. Bane wonders how the heroes will deal with telling the public that Spoiler just up and disappeared. The Joker walks in with Harley, who is now obsessed with him. The Joker tells her to leave him alone for a second and she walks away. James asks why Harley is suddenly on his side again. The Joker revealed he studied what Jervis Tetch did years ago and practiced it with Harley, and now she loves him. Tim arrives at the League of Assassins where he confronts Ra's. Tim asks him to bring Stephanie back to life. Ra's refuses as he is no longer going to help the heroes with constantly bringing people back to life. Tim tries to fight him but Clark arrives and stops Tim. Clark asks Tim what he is trying to do and Tim reveals his plan. Clark tells him that the Lazarus Pit would turn Stephanie into a beast. Tim doesn't care. Clark sees Red Hood in the base and confronts Ra's about this. Ra's dismisses it as his imagination. However, Clark finds Red Hood and Azrael. Ra's knocks Clark unconscious and takes him to his dungeon. Tim sees this and escapes. Damien is out with Wally. Wally tries to comfort Damien over Stephanie's death but he does not want to hear it. Wally asks if not talking would help. Damien asks if he means sex. Wally nods but Damien leaves. Wally sighs. Bruce asks Diana if she wants to go out with him. Diana says she thought he would never ask and goes out to dinner with Bruce. The dinner goes well and Bruce reveals to Diana that he is going to choose her over Kate. Diana kisses him. Joker visits Two-Face in the prison. Two-Face tries to attack him but Joker beats him for it. Two-Face apologizes and tries to defend himself. Joker laughs as he nearly kills Two-Face. Tim arrives in Gotham and reveals what happened. They take the jet to the League and rescue Clark. Kate asks Bruce for a room in the mansion, which he tells her is available but he has chosen Diana. Kate accepts that. Damien is told to come outside where Wally has set up a series of fun things before proposing. Damien accepts. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West Trivia *This episode achieved 18.40 million U.S. live viewers. *Cory Michael Smith does not appear in this episode as Riddler. *This episode received generally positive reviews. It scored 76% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 72 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 7.9/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Dacre Montgomery as Wally West. *This episode is rated TV-PG for V. *From this episode until ''Dead Memories ''Emma Stone is no longer listed as starring.